


Fire and Ice

by ArielOfAutumn



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielOfAutumn/pseuds/ArielOfAutumn
Summary: Okay, so this is a sort of lost chapter involving my Charname, Ilyrana, from my main story, Revelations and Reconciliation. Can be read as a stand alone. I started this a few months ago and finally decided to complete it and post it. It's a shameless excuse to write some smut, with some fluff, I ain't even gonna try and deny it.Viconia gives Imoen a bit of advice to spice things up with Haer'Dalis, which Imoen then passes on to Rana. Poor Sarevok never knew what hit him.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime during my main story, no idea when, but before Chapter 24 certainly. And since Chapter 24 is going to take awhile, I thought I'd release this as a thank you for staying with me, and a snack to tide us all over until the next update.

**Fire and Ice**

 

“Are you still going to find me attractive if my nose gets frostbitten- frostbit?- and falls off?” Rana grumbled irritably as she followed in Sarevok's footsteps, stretching her legs to step in the deep indentations in the snow.

 

“Stop being so dramatic.”

 

“You didn't answer the question.”

 

“No.”

 

“I know you didn't, that's what I just said.”

 

“I mean no, I won't still find you attractive.”

 

“We need to work on your brutal honesty.”

 

“Why? If I had said yes, you would have accused me of lying. If I refused to answer, you would have jumped to the conclusion that I was going to say no. I'm screwed regardless.”

 

“You mean you're not screwed,” Rana sniggered, earning her an irritated glance from the warrior when he looked over his shoulder at her.

 

“Can you and your frostbitten nose just suffer in silence? You're giving me a headache.”

 

“Oh, right, so sorry. I forgot your woes are always so much worse than mine.”

 

“Apology accepted.”

 

Rana stopped and glared at Sarevok's back as he continued picking his way through the snow. 

 

They had been out searching for Haer'Dalis and Imoen for hours now, once Rana realized the pair hadn't come back from their picnic at noon like they said they would. She wasn't  _ too  _ worried, yet, but the woodlands outside of the town of Tor Niedrig were still mostly unexplored, so there was no telling what all could be out here. Especially since she knew Sendai and Abazigal were hidden away somewhere within the mountains Rana and Sarevok were currently skirting.

 

When her sister and the tiefling hadn't shown up at home, Rana had announced she was going to go look for them, alone, since everyone else was down with a winter cold. Everyone except Sarevok, who had insisted on coming with her because it was dangerous to go alone. Even though he'd done nothing but complain about her complaining since the Rookery dwindled out of sight behind them. 

 

Men.

 

“Did your feet freeze off? Hurry up,” he called back to her, somehow sounding even more annoyed than she felt.

 

Bending over, Rana gathered up a handful of snow and began packing it into a tight ball as she hurried to catch up to him.

 

“The wind is picking up, and it's going to be getting dark in two hours. We should start circling back-”

 

_ SPLAT! _

 

Sarevok stopped when the snowball hit him square between the shoulders. Slowly, he turned around and looked at her, eyes blazing.

 

_ “Rana-” _

 

Rana struck him again in the chest with another.

 

“ _ Run.” _

 

“Why? You ain't gonna do shi-”

 

Rana shrieked when the Deathbringer lunged at her, and she just barely avoided getting snagged. Running as fast as her much shorter legs could carry her, she wove in and out of snow-laden trees and ice encrusted boulders. 

 

A white hare exploded out of a snowbank, startling her enough that she nearly collided with a tree. Taking a second to look around, Rana strained her sensitive elven ears for the sound of a pissed off Sarevok, but heard nothing. Which scared her.

 

Deciding that running through the snow would exhaust her long before it did him, not to mention the obvious tracks she'd leave behind, Rana scaled the nearby tree and nimbly leapt onto the branches of the one rooted right beside it.

 

She continued hopping along the trees, smirking at the memory of his face when she'd hit him with the snowballs. He took himself, and everything else, way too seriously. And, despite the gravity of why they were out here, Rana saw no reason to trudge gloomily along. 

 

She hadn't seen snow since a freak blizzard blew in at Candlekeep when she was much younger. So, she was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted. 

 

Just as she was about to jump onto another branch, a ball of snow exploded against her side. Her thick woolen clothes protected her from harm, but the force of the impact unbalanced her, knocking her right off her perch and into the snow below. 

 

Sputtering and shivering as the cold seemed to seep into her bones, Rana looked up in time to see Sarevok step out from behind a tree and advance on her.

 

Scrambling to her feet, she tried to get away before he reached her, but she was too slow. A loud yelp escaped her when he snatched her from behind.

 

“Not so brave now, are you, girl?”

 

“Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Let go.”

 

“No. You don't get to plaster me with snow and go unpunished.”

 

_ “Unpunished?  _ I'm not a child.”

 

“You're right. Which means your punishment will be quite worse than if you were, since you're old enough to understand the consequences of your juvenile actions.”

 

Rana redoubled her efforts to get away, not liking where this conversation was going  _ at all. _

 

“Hold still.”

 

“What are you doing?” Panic laced her voice when she felt him adjust his grip on her, freeing one of his hands. 

 

“Sarevok, wait, I said I was sorry! Please don't-”

 

The air went out of her lungs when she felt freezing snow touch the back of her neck and begin sliding down her back.  _ Beneath her damn shirt. _

 

Sarevok laughed, releasing her, when she screamed from the cold.

 

“ _ YOUSONOFABITCHBASTARDMOTHERFU-” _

 

Rana tackled him, taking him completely by surprise, and he toppled back into the snow. She hadn't thought this far ahead, not even having expected to knock him down, considering he was so much bigger than she was. 

 

Not one to squander an advantage, Rana snatched up a handful of snow, but didn't get the chance to do anything with it. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he flipped her onto her back, then pinned her wrists above her head in one of his gloves hands.

 

“Oh, little one. You're going to pay for that.”

 

“Oh, come on! Can't we just call it even? You said the weather's getting worse and the sun's about to start setting, we shouldn't be dawdling. Imoen and Haer'Dalis could be in trouble.”

 

“So  _ now _ you're suddenly concerned about all of that?” He asked her as he raised his free hand to his mouth, removing his glove with his teeth.

 

“Sarevok… what are you doing?” Rana asked nervously.

 

“Getting revenge.”

 

Seeing what he intended to do, Rana desperately began trying to twist her arms out of his grip. When that didn't work, she tried to buck him off her, which only made him press her more firmly into the snow. Which was incredibly distracting, all things considered.

 

“Please don't! Please, Sarevok, I'll… I'll do anything.  _ Sarevok, please!” _

 

“I'll consider being merciful if you keep begging. I'm rather enjoying this.”

 

“Of course you are, you sadistic asshole!”

 

Sarevok looked down at her with an exaggerated frown.

 

“Now, Rana, if I was sadistic, I would be doing much worse than this…” he trailed off as her shriek rent the air, startling a flock of crows into flight.

 

“Or this…” another breathless shriek accompanied by meager kicking, as he had her lower body pinned beneath his.

 

“Had enough, yet?”

 

_ “Fuck. You.” _

 

Sarevok sighed dramatically, though Rana couldn't hear it over her own screams.

 

“You know I hate doing this to you.”

 

_ “You're a damn liar, Sarevok Anchev!” _

 

“You see? Why bother being honest when I'm just going to be accused of lying?”

 

He removed his freezing hand from her severely goosebumped abdomen that he had bared in order to administer his retribution.

 

Rana panted as she tried to draw in enough air after screaming so much. Her eyes were huge and pitiful looking as she gazed up beseechingly at her torturer.

 

“No more. Please. I give up.”

 

“I'm disappointed in you, little one. I expected you to last at least a little bit longer.”

 

_ “I HATE being tickled, you jerk, you know this!” _

 

“I barely touched you.”

 

_ “YOUR HANDS ARE ALSO FREEZING!” _

 

“Now, now, there's no need to shout. We wouldn't want anything hearing you and coming to investigate, would we?”

 

_ “That depends. If whatever hears me decides to eat you, then yes.” _

 

She sucked in a breath, squirming a little as the backs of his fingers grazed the bare skin on her stomach again.

 

“You don't want that,” he murmured, watching his hand drift over the swell of her breasts toward her face.

 

Rana whimpered when his fingers brushed a lock of her dark hair out of her face, the cold making her shiver continuously now.

 

“Why don't I want that?”

 

“Tell me you're sorry and I'll show you.”

 

Rana thought about it. She really did.

 

“How about… no.”

 

Rana squealed when he pressed his entire freezing cold hand back to her stomach. 

 

“ _ ALRIGHT, I'M SORRY!!!” _

 

Her shouted apology died when his mouth replaced his hand. The warmth of his breath against her skin seemed to scald her. She gasped when his lips brushed just beneath her belly button, and she stopped straining against his hold on her arms. 

 

“So stubborn,” he whispered, raising his eyes to hers, and the heat in them could almost chase away the chill in her body. “Sometimes I can't decide if it's a quality I admire in you. Or hate.”

 

“You like it,” she replied huskily. “You just don't want to admit it, in case it reinforces the behavior to the point you do come to hate it.”

 

She watched his golden eyes narrow in annoyance at her likely accurate observation.

 

“Silence, wench.”

 

“Or what?”

 

His hand grasped her side, but this time not to torment her. He shifted her slightly beneath him, just enough to bring their bodies into alignment, and Rana couldn't stop from moaning when she felt him pressed against her.

 

He looked down at her, and the cold and their surroundings and the reason they were even out here at all melted away. She didn't wait for him to kiss her, as she usually did, using those brief seconds to try and talk herself into pushing him away. Arching up, she pressed her lips to his.

 

His growl of need when she opened her mouth to him, tongue sliding against his, made her ache with want. 

 

The hand wrapped around her wrists released her, freeing her hands to clutch him closer, and she lamented the gloves she wore, because she needed to touch him. 

 

A stick snapping brought them both back to reality. They turned their heads toward the sound and tried to quiet their heavy breathing to listen. Voices could be heard from several yards away, drawing closer.

 

“I know your ears aren't as keen as mine, my wildflower, but I know I heard screaming coming from this direction.”

 

“Impeccable timing. As always,” Sarevok growled before rising to his feet and pulling her up with him.

 

Relief at her sister's safety warred with irritation at yet another interrupted moment of intimacy. The fact that she still wasn't sure if she wanted these encounters to go undisturbed only added to the brew of conflicting emotions. 

 

Straightening her clothes and brushing as much of the snow off them as she could, she tried to ignore the way Sarevok still looked at her, at the heat still in his eyes. It didn't help. Neither did it help when he reached out to brush a leaf from her hair, his fingers lingering in the strands.

 

“Rana?!”

 

Releasing one last frustrated sigh, Rana reluctantly stepped away from Sarevok and turned toward her sister.

 

“Hey, we've been out here looking for you. You were supposed to be back at the house hours ago.”

 

Her stern expression helped distract Imoen from stumbling upon the two of them standing so close to each other.

 

“Yeah, about that… we, uh, got lost.” 

 

Judging by the sudden blush that spread out across the girl's face, making her freckles stand out, and the raised eyebrow directed at her from Haer'Dalis, Rana could only imagine how big of a lie that was.

 

“Uh huh. Well, there's a blizzard brewing and it'll be getting dark soon. We should start heading back.”

 

Sarevok took the lead as they began heading for home, with Haer'Dalis humming along behind him, while Imoen and Rana brought up the rear.

 

“So, you gonna tell me what y'all were doing?” Rana asked when they'd put enough distance between them and the men.

 

“Okay, so Viconia told me something the other day and it's been stuck in my head and I just had to try it.”

 

Rana didn't know how to feel about Viconia teaching Imoen anything sexual. Any race that regularly used tentacle rods in the bedroom should be regarded with extreme caution in regards to their sex advice.

 

“So, what did she tell you?” Rana asked hesitantly.

 

The fact that Haer'Dalis looked content meant it couldn't be  _ all  _ bad, right? Then again, it  _ was  _ Haer’Dalis.

 

“She told me to suck on an icicle before uh… sucking on something else.”

 

Rana's eyebrows shot up as her interest was suddenly piqued.

 

“Go on.”

 

“She didn't tell me what would happen, like how it would feel for him, she just said I'd find out and to thank her later. Well, I'm definitely going to be thanking her later.”

 

“He enjoyed it?”

 

“Oh yeah. He was a little wary when he saw me crunching on icicles, you know I like eating ice so I couldn't just suck on them, while asking him to unlace his breeches.”

 

Rana choked out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, you coulda gone about that a little sexier.”

 

“Uh huh. So yeah, I'd uh… get started, and after awhile, once my mouth warmed back up, I'd grab another icicle, rinse and repeat. Now he's talking about moving up to the Spine as soon as this bhaalspawn business is over.”

 

They both chuckled, loud enough for the men to hear, who turned their heads to look at them. Both women gave them innocent faces until they turned back around.

 

“It's too bad you don't have anyone to try it on, sis. It's a lot of fun. Just keep it in mind once you find a guy.”

 

Rana grinned, her gaze drifting over Sarevok, before glancing away, not wanting Imoen to notice.

 

“Yeah, I'll keep it in mind.”

 

***

 

“Haer'Dalis and I can take the first watch, if ya want, since it's our fault y'all are out here in the first place.”

 

The blizzard had hit long before they'd returned  home, and they'd eventually gotten themselves turned around, lost until it blew itself out. They'd gotten lucky though, and stumbled upon an old ranger cabin that wasn't being used. It was small, consisting of a living room, a kitchen, and one bedroom. It also had a sizeable screened-in porch, and even before Rana and Sarevok could agree to the watch arrangement, Imoen and Haer'Dalis were already bundling up in the blankets they'd brought along for their picnic, snuggling themselves into a warm cocoon in one of the chairs to watch the storm.

 

“There's a  _ blizzard _ ,” Sarevok pointed out to the pair. “There's no need for a watch.”

 

“Uh, can't be too careful, right?” Rana jumped in before Imoen and Haer'Dalis could agree and come inside. “Come on, let's go start a fire, it's cold.”

 

Sarevok raised an eyebrow down at her when she started pushing at him to move. He eventually acquiesced, and they disappeared into the cabin.

 

“What's this about, Rana?” He asked once the front door was shut and he was heading toward the fireplace in the living room.

 

“Not that one,” she replied softly, unable to hide the purr in her voice, brought on by what she had in mind. “The fireplace in the bedroom.”

 

He stopped and turned around to look at her. They had only lit a few candles atop the kitchen table when they found this place, so it was dark, dark enough that Rana could see his eyes begin to glow, just a little.

 

“Careful, little one.  _ You  _ are the one who wants to keep this a secret from our sister and the others. If you so much as  _ think _ of teasing me, I'll take you right here and she'll know very soon… because I'll have you screaming my name loud enough for those back home to hear you.”

 

She shivered at both his words and the threatening tone of his voice. Slowly, she closed the distance between them, confident that their sister and the bard were too caught up in each other to notice anything going on inside. When she stood just before him, head craned back to look him in the eyes, noticing how they'd brightened with each step closer, she began to peel off her gloves.

 

He didn't move, just watched her, but his breathing had begun to change, hitching when she didn't stop at her gloves, and deepening when she tossed them, and her scarf, onto the table. Along with her coat. His hands clenched into fists when she kicked off her boots and discarded her socks before deliberately turning her back to him, and began heading toward the bedroom, pulling her sweater over her head as she went. Once she walked through the doorway, she tossed the sweater onto the nightstand.

 

Looking over her shoulder, she saw him begin to stalk toward her, ripping off his own gloves, his eyes burning with a hunger that almost made her lose her nerve. Without breaking eye contact, she reached back to unhook her bra. The second it hit the floor, she was shoved up against the wall, gasping when her breasts pressed against the cold stone.

 

“Don't try and say I didn't warn you, Rana,” he rasped in her ear while he fisted his hand in her hair to pull her head to the side, exposing her neck.

 

His mouth was hot against her skin, and she couldn't stifle a moan when he pressed her into the wall with his body, letting her feel the effect she had on him. His free hand began tearing at the laces of her pants, then working them down until she could kick out of them, leaving her in only her panties.

 

Pulling her back from the wall, her back still tight against his chest, one calloused hand cupped her breast, and her knees went weak when he began to thrum his fingers up and down over her nipple. 

 

“Sarevok, wait…” she murmured, barely able to string words together.

 

“No waiting. I've waited long enough. You started this-”

 

“And I'm going to finish it. Please, just… I want to try something.”

 

Grasping her waist, he turned her around to look at him. His eyes were blazing now, and she could feel his need straining against her abdomen. 

 

She was playing with fire. She knew this. The thing was, though… she wanted to play with ice, as well.

 

Slowly, her hands shaking a little from both the cold and her arousal, she began unbuttoning his coat. Shrugging out of it, his eyes began to drift over her body as he realized she wasn't intending on stopping things. 

 

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He whispered, his voice a little forced, as he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, letting them drift down her neck, over her clavicle, and down between her breasts, gliding lower down her body.

 

She began working his shirt up, and he reached back one hand to grip the material, pulling it over his head and onto the floor in one movement. 

 

_ Gods… _

 

The man may not technically be a bhaalspawn anymore, but he definitely looked part god. The bronze skin on his broad chest was marred by several long scars, as was the chiseled muscles of his torso. Her fingers lightly traced one, then another, and the ache between her legs grew as she drank in the sight of him. He was strength personified, and it made her dizzy with want.

 

With a groan, he tilted her chin up, capturing her lips with his. Her hands slid up his chest to twine behind his neck, and she arched up on her toes, shivering from the contrast of cold air around them and the heat of his skin against her breasts and stomach.

 

This was burning out of her control, and she was having a hard time remembering what it was she wanted to do. 

 

Breaking the kiss, she took a few seconds to catch her breath before she brought her hands back down until they rested against his chest, and began to push him back towards the bed. He let her, his hands never leaving her hips, as if he feared she'd bolt if he didn't hold onto her.

 

_ Foolish man… _

 

When they were close, he lifted her, turned, and tossed her onto the bed. Before she could even react, he had one knee pressed into the mattress, kneeling as he gripped her hips and pulled her beneath him.

 

When his mouth crashed down on hers, his tongue plying her lips apart to twine with her own, her mind blanked. His hands roamed over her, lingering on her breasts and tangling in her hair, dragging her closer as he settled his weight above her, his hips grinding against hers, and they both groaned from the friction. 

 

“Rana…” he rasped, the need in his voice almost making her forgo her little plan.

 

Wrapping one leg around his waist, she tilted her hips to the side, silently telling him to roll onto his back. He did, taking her with him so that she was straddling him.

 

His hands settled around her hips, and his gaze was searing as he drank in the sight of her atop him. The feel of his erection just beneath her sex, with only her smallclothes and his pants separating them, had her digging her nails into his stomach in an effort to regain some control. His grip on her tightened, and she could tell he was doing the same. They were hanging on by a thread, and she knew it wouldn't take more than a moan or a shift of her hips for it to snap.

 

Without taking her eyes from his, she trailed her fingers to his belt and began deftly unbuckling it. When she started on the laces, she glanced over at the window across the room, making note of the line of icicles hanging from its outside sill.

 

His breathing became ragged when she scooted back onto his thighs so that she was no longer pinning his length beneath her. Wrapping one hand around the base of his cock, and biting her bottom lip in equal parts hunger and dismay when her fingers couldn't touch her thumb because of his girth, she gently squeezed and ran her hand up to the head… then slowly back down.

 

There would be bruises on her hips, she was sure, when his fingers bit into her flesh and he tilted his head back, eyes drifting shut as his hips rose to her touch. The sight of him beneath her, completely at her mercy, was intoxicating. His muscled chest expanding as he took a deep, steadying breath, his jaw clenching as he let her do as she pleased.

 

Before she pushed him too far, she reluctantly released him, sliding her hands to rest on top of his, and coaxed him to loosen his grip. When he did, she laced her fingers with his and leaned forward, until she hovered over him, pressing his hands back on either side of his head. Before she could unthread their fingers, he leaned up just a bit to take her nipple between his lips.

 

_ “Ah, fuck…”  _ she hissed when his mouth closed over her breast, his tongue swirling around the nipple.

 

Gathering her will power, she slowly pulled away, and climbed off of him before he could snatch her back.

 

_ “Where do you think you're going?”  _ He growled at her, sitting up and reaching for her.

 

“I told you, I wanna try something,” she said over her shoulder, heading for the window, and smirking at the way his eyes followed the roll of her hips as she walked.

 

“You should take those off while you're up,” he nodded at her panties. “If you don't want them ripped to shreds.”

 

Grinning, she hooked her thumbs around the material and shimmied out of them, kicking them to the side. She didn't have to turn around to see the effect that had, as she could hear his knuckles pop as his hands clenched into fists.

 

“The things I'm going to do to you,” he rasped, his deep voice making her body tighten with anticipation.

 

_ If you can still function once I'm through with you… _

 

Unlatching the window, she quickly dipped her hand outside, snapped off one of the icicles hanging from the exterior, and drew her hand back in before too much of the cold could get in.

 

“What are you…”

 

His voice dwindled to nothing when she turned around, facing him fully, and began walking back to the bed. She took her time, enjoying the way his eyes roamed over her, as if he couldn't decide which part of her body he wanted to study the most. Holding the icicle delicately by one end, she slid it slowly into her mouth, until her fingers touched her lips, and held it there, the freezing slickness of it giving her goosebumps.

 

Sarevok's eyes widened when he realized where she was going with this, and she'd never seen a man lie back that fast.

 

When she went around to the foot of the bed and slowly crawled on her knees between his legs, she slipped the ice out of her nearly-numb mouth and tossed it onto the nightstand.

 

Without any hesitation, she knelt between his legs, took him in hand, and drew him slowly into her mouth. He hissed in a breath at the initial shock of the cold, then groaned as she slid, with agonizing slowness, down his length, taking as much of him as she could before drawing back up.

 

“Look at me,” he grunted, and when she raised her eyes to his, her lips brushing tauntingly against the head, she felt dazed by the searing intensity in his gaze.

 

He reached down to brush her hair away from her face, then threaded his fingers through it to grip it at the back of her head. He didn't force her down, as she expected; instead, he seemed to be trying to control her pace.

 

She took the head between her lips, eyes still on his, and sucked hard enough to make her cheeks hollow, and a thrill ran through her when his head fell back, and he bit out a curse, his grip on her hair tightening.

 

Running her nails up the taut muscles of his stomach, and gently raking them back down, she wrapped one hand around the base, and resumed the long slow glide of her mouth up and down his shaft. Using her hand because she couldn't take all of his prodigious length. Worshipping him until the taste of him brought a muffled moan from her throat as she began to get caught up in the act. 

 

Suddenly, he jerked her head up, his chest heaving as he looked down at her, and his eyes blazing with that soft golden light.

 

Wordlessly, he reached over and picked the icicle up off the nightstand and brought it to her mouth, feeding it between her lips so she could suck on it. After a moment, he drew it back out and tossed it aside. 

 

This time, she ran her tongue teasingly up his cock before taking him between her lips again, and began to pump her hand as she worked him with her mouth. 

 

“Rana… you're going to make me come,” he groaned, watching her with equal parts agony and awe.

 

A part of her wanted to delay his release, denying him completion because she didn't want this to end yet. Another part burned to sheath him inside of her, wanting to feel that hardness buried in her core rather than her mouth. Reason coaxed her to finish this, though, as they'd already been given more time than they usually had before someone interrupted them.

 

Sucking harder, and increasing the speed of her hand, she held his gaze until his head fell back again, hips arching up into her, her name cried out as he came. The sight of him, and the warmth of his spend, made her eyes slide shut in bliss.

 

_ I could get used to this. _

 

He tugged her off him with a groan, then hauled her up until she was laying on his chest. She could feel his heart still hammering beneath her ear, and a small smile tugged at her lips.

 

“Gods, woman.”

 

Chuckling, she nuzzled closer as he enfolded her in his arms, trailing his fingers through her hair as he recovered. When she started to shiver, her body just now remembering that there's a blizzard raging just outside, he tugged the blankets up over them.

 

“As soon as my legs start working again, little one, you're  _ mine,”  _ he murmured huskily into her ear.

 

Rana gave him a sleepy smile in response, the warmth of his skin chasing away the chill in the air better than the fire they'd forgotten to make could.

  
_ I already am. _


End file.
